Slinger's Romance
by KawaiiBurpy
Summary: While thrwarting one of Blakk's evil plans once again, Eli discovers a girl. She is very similar to him in many ways, but also extremely different. Will this be a budding romance for Eli? Please read. Better than the summary! ElixOC FIRST STORY! Please be gentle! -
1. Chapter 1

Slinger's Romance:

"Ready to go, Burpy?" Eli Shane asked his most trusted slug. Burpy nodded his head enthusiastically ad jumped into the cartridge. Eli loaded the container into his slinger and fired.

Burpy shot out, and in a few seconds caught on fire and grew into his true form. He flew around his opponents with his wings of fire and managed to scare them half to death. He then flew back and performed the famous "Fire Wall".

He landed on his signature spot, on Eli's left shoulder. "Good job Burpy!" Eli said as he high fived him with his finger. "Good job to you too guys," he said as his other slugs exclaimed in their odd slug language.

He scanned the perimeter, just to make sure, when something caught his eye. "Trixie, Kord! Wait a sec! I think I see something over there!" His two friends stopped and turned to him. "What is it Eli?" Trixie asked. "Yea, what do ya see?" Kord added.

"I-I see someone. I think it's a girl." He ran back over to the smoke and debris to where he saw the body. He leaned over it and in a few seconds, was joined by his teammates.

They saw a girl, with long aqua hair. She had a blaster, similar looking to Eli's except it was purple and it had the initials A.A. on it. She also had a slug container belt on around her waist. She had fingerless purple gloves with black trimmings. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple tank top that ended and inch or so above her belly button. She also had black leggings with a purple stripe that ran on either side. Her shoes were black and had purple soles. One thing Eli could figure out by just looking at her. She REALLY liked purple.

They heard a high pitched noise, and Burpy jumped down from Eli's shoulder. He crawled under her arm, and came out with another slug. The thing is though, this wasn't and slug. This was and Infurnus Slug. "WOAH Bro! I thought Burpy was the last one of those!" Kord said, shocked. "Well apparently not. I guess there was one more."

Burpy and this new Infurnus Slug started getting to know each other, and Eli examined this new stranger. "Well, good thing is she's alive. Bad thing, I don't think she's waking up anytime soon."

"You think we should take her with us?" Trixie asked. "Yea, I mean, she doesn't look like she's working for Blaak," Eli responded.

"Yea, but remember twist?" Kord asked cautiously.

"Yea, I do," Eli said quietly as he remembered. Twist was I guy that that trusted. He became part of the Shane Gang family, but in the end, he betrayed them by working for Blaak. "But I've got a feeling I can trust her. Come on Burpy,"Eli commanded.

Burpy jumped on his shoulder. Eli picked up the unknown girl and set her on the back of his Mecha. He climbed on and revved up the engine. Next stop, the Shane Hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was running through DeadWeed Cavern. Hundreds of thundering footsteps could be heard behind her, and not too far off either. She just closed her eyes, pumped her legs faster, and continued on. Then she hit something solid. A dead end! Her head turned as she stared in fear at the many guards pointing blasters at her._

_ "Did you miss me?" a cold voice asked from behind her. SHe turned back towards the wall. And she screamed._

"NOOOOO!" a voice suddenly shrieked. Pronto dropped his water, Eli almost chocked, Kord fell out of and dropped the video game controller, Trixie jumped out of her seat, and Burpy got so scared he set fire right on Eli's shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Finishing Blow?" she said, more as a question than a statement. "What in blazes was that?" Kord asked. "I don't know," Trixie said.

"Uh guys?" Eli called.

"Yea?" they answered.

"I think that was our new guest."

All of them promptly turned around to look at the girl they had found two days ago. "HA! No silly girl's screams would ever scare the mighty Molenoid, Pronto!" he declared, as if he wasn't scared five seconds ago. they all got up and crowded around her. She stirred, and her silver eyes opened. Eli was taken aback for a second. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of silver, even prettier than to Moon above the Surface. When you looked at them closely, you could see that they had small flecks of golden color in them, making them shine more.

Her eyes widened at her surroundings. They dashed this way and that, finally settling on Eli. She was shocked too, at his handsome features and charming teen looks. She liked his eyes, the cool shade of blue they were and the way they shined when the light hit them just right. She also took notice of his hair, jet black, straight, and she even liked how the way his bangs swept to the right. All in all, she thought one word described him. HOT.

"W-Where am I? She finally asked.

"You're at the Shane hideout," Trixie answered.

"Wait, so you guys are the legendary Shane Gang?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"That we are," Kord said, smiling.

"The big guy's Kord," he nodding to him. "The pigtaills with a temper-" "Hey!" Trixie cut in. "- is Trxie." "That's Pronto," he said pointing over to him. "Pronto the greatest, mot fearless, most feared Molenoid in all of Slugterra! Please to meet you," he said grinning. Eli thrusted a thumb towards himself. "And I'm Eli. What your name?"

She hesitated. She had just got here, plus these guys were the Shane gang! They couldn't know her real name! "Roxanne Wenxia," she stated quietly.

"Well Roxanne, nice to meet you."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"So umm….I was wondering….what exactly happened back there? Near the Deep Caverns?" Kord asked scratching his head. "You gave us quite a scare when we found you there unconcious."

"Oh, well…." Roxanne started. She bit her lip. She couldn't tell them the truth, or they wouldn't trust her. _Okay. I'll tell them, but I'll leave out some details. That's technically not lying, right?"_

"So I was inside Blaak's base…"

_She ducked as a Grimmstone slug aimed it's Grimhorn attack at her. It missed and hit a few boxes of Blakk's slug cartridges. She mad a quick left, down the hall that leads to the main exit. She was almost there. She dodged a few more slug attacks, and ran through the exit. Outside, she came face to face with Locke and Lode. "Digger, Go!" they shouted and shot a slug at her. She dodged both explosions, and turned back to them. "You'll have to do better than that, boys!" she shouted. She loaded her cartridge with an orange slug that was on her left shoulder. She put the cartridge into her blaster._

_ "Hicca, go!" she said. As soon as it hit 100mph, it grew into its true form. It flew around Locke and Lode, encasing them in a tornado of blue fire. They both screamed and shouted curses at on another as they tried to escape. She laughed and picked Hicca up off of the ground. "Good job, Hicca! Nice work!" Suddenly, an explosion knocked her off of her feet. She fell backwards and hit her head, and the last thing she saw was smoke, then she blacked out._

"Wow, Trixie said. "That's quite a story."

"Yea….." she trailed off, glad they had decided not to dig in further. Well….one of them anyway. She looked over to Kord. He didn't seem to have anything to say, so she looked over to Eli. He was frowning at her. She got a little nervous.

"What were you doing in Blakk's lab?" he asked. She thought for a moment. Now she could tell the whole truth on this one.

"I was trying to get my slug, Hicca, back before she got ghouled." Where was Hicca anyway? She started to look around. She didn't see her. She started to break out in a nervous sweat. Kord seemed to notice her, so he said, "Relax, she's right over there," while pointing over to the slug's usual spot.

She got up and walked over to them. She picked Hicca up and rubbed her on her side with her finger. "Aw jeez, for a second there I thought I had lost you back there." The Shane Gang watched them for a few moments, and then Trixie popped a question. "Hey, what type of slug is that?" "Oh, Hicca?" she said. "She's an Infurnus Slug." "Yea, that's what I thought, but she's aren't Infurnus Slugs extinct?" Trixie asked. "Well yes, but Hicca is a rare type. Her ancestors originate from the Cerulean Cinder Rapids."

"Cerulean Cinder Rapids?" they asked. She wasn't surprised. Not many people even knew they existed, yet heard of them. "It's an ancient slug cavern that got destroyed many years ago."

"Ooohhh," they said simultaneously. "Oh! " Eli suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe I almost forgot!" He picked up his right hand slug and presented him to her. "This, is Burpy. He's been at my side for as long as I can remember." Burpy waved with his tiny slug arms. "Aww….he's so cute!" she exclaimed with a squeal. Eli chuckled. They stood in silence one more, but then something happened. The alarm was going CRAZY! "Guys," Kord said while looking out the window.

I think we have trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh! " Eli suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe I almost forgot!" He picked up his right hand slug and presented him to her. "This, is Burpy. He's been at my side for as long as I can remember." Burpy waved with his tiny slug arms. "Aww….he's so cute!" she exclaimed with a squeal. Eli chuckled. They stood in silence one more, but then something happened. The alarm was going CRAZY! "Guys," Kord said while looking out the window._

_I think we have trouble."_

Trixie looked through the window. "Kord's right! Blaak's goons are coming! And fast!" Eli rand to the window at her exclamation. His eyes widened. "Guys, get your gear on! Burpy, man the cannons, and Pronto, just stay out of the way!" "Nonsense! I am the mighty Pronto! I stand down to no one!" he said as he charged outside. A few seconds later, he came back "Okay, eh, maybe a few…"

Kord rolled his eyes, as he loaded his blaster. "Guys, it's showtime!" and they ran out into the battle. _Oh no. I can't go out, but I can't just leave them there! Aw man! _Roxanne thought as she pondered. With one final sigh, she grabbed her blaster, and ran out to join them. The battle was a mess. there were slugs and ghouls everywhere! There was even a flopper fighting a ghoul on the ground. Wow. She shook her head. "Ready, Hicca?" The slug nodded with enthusiasm, and jumped into the cartridge. "Let's go!"

Roxanne shot Hicca, and upon reaching 100mph she turned blue and azure flames surrounded her. SHe circled a group of Blakk's men, and left them cowering on their knees. She hopped back to her master. "Good job, Hicca! High finger!" she said as she bent down and the slug hit her finger in a high five motion. She picked Hicca back up. She ran deeper into the field, attacking anyone who got in her way. When she stopped to shoot an enemy, she saw Eli in trouble. He was surrounded by eight men, cornered, against a rock. She abandoned, her confused target, and ran over to help him. "Hey big guy," she said tauntingly. "Pick on someone your own gender!" A vein bulged in his thick neck. "Why you little-" but before he could finish the sentence, Eli had shot him.

She jumped next to him, and they finished off the rest of the gang. "Well, Well, lookie what we have here!" a familiar (and annoying) accent sounded. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of Shane gang members, huh?" Locke said. "Yup, looks like Eli Shane finally got some!" Load teased. Eli and Roxanne went red in the face at this. "We are not dating!" Eli said, and his voice cracked. "Aw, look, Eli, is em-bear-assed! Poor Eli" They howled at this. While they were too busy laughing, Roxanne tapped Eli's shoulder. "On my signal, fire Burpy." Eli nodded.

"Now!" she yelled; she fired Hicca. Eli fired Burpy. Before they reached 100mph, they nodded at each other. Their try forms took place. A fusion attack of azure and crimson, swirling together appeared. Locke and Load had just enough time to look up before it hit them. They fell backwards with the force.

A few seconds later, they sat back up. They shook their heads simultaneously (of course) and commanded, "Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!" The scrambled to their legs, and the few of their soldiers that were left, ran with them. "Alright! We did it!' they said as the high fived. As soon as her had hit his, a jolt went through her. it sent shivers up her spine, and gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. It was the same for Eli.

Just then, the rest of the gang ran up. "Yo, bro, that was awesome! That fusion attack was HOT!" Kord said, excitedly. Trixie punched his arm at his corniness. She rolled her eyes. "Enough with the cheesy jokes, Kord," she said sarcastically. "But, I'm confused on something. Why would Blaak just attack us? I mean he's done it before, but why now?" Trixie asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, we need to find out." Eli said with a serious look on his face.

_**Sorry for the shortness, but here's the update! Hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
